1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting diode, and more particularly to a packaging method for light emitting diode module that includes fabricating frame around substrate, which can not only improve the luminous efficiency, but also lower the temperature and reduce the useless light.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional lighting fixtures have a lot of disadvantages, for example, the incandescent lamp is cheap, but it has the following disadvantages: low luminous efficiency, energy wasting, short service life, frangible, etc. The fluorescent lamps quite save energy, but it has the disadvantages, such as mercury pollution, frangible, etc. Comparatively speaking, the light emitting diode (LED) and the cold light source that satisfy the Energy Conservation and Environmental Protection and Safety standards of every country have the following advantages: long service life, energy-saving, pure emission color, high anti-vibration, safety, no pollution, compact, etc.
Although the light emitting diode has the above advantages, the lamp products of the light emitting diode still has many problems to be solved due to the limitation of the luminous efficiency. Please refer to FIGS. 1-2, a conventional LED chip structure comprises a substrate 10 on which a plurality of light source chips 11 is regularly arranged. The light source chip 11 is bonded to the circuit via the wire 12. A frame 13 is disposed around the substrate 10, and finally, the transparent silica gel 14 is filled in the frame 13, and a fluorescent layer 15 is coated on the surface of the transparent silica gel 14. Such a conventional design has the following disadvantages:
1. The conventional products on the market all comprise a circuit substrate 10 on which a plurality of light source chips 11 is installed. Since the respective light source chips 11 emit light toward different directions, the light emitted toward the circuit substrate 10 and the frame 13 is useless, thus causing the following problems to the LED light source products, such as excessively low luminous efficiency, excessively high temperature, multiple shadows, etc. Although such a design can realize the illumination luminosity of the traditional incandescent bulbs, the disadvantages, such as: energy waste of the useless light, excessively high temperature and the superposition of the shadows cannot be neglected;
2. The transparent silica gel 14 is used on the conventional circuit substrate 10 to clad and protect the light source chips 11, but when the transparent silica gel 14 is filled, the liquid transparent silica gel 14 will cause the capillarity relative to the frame 13, so the surface of the solidified transparent silica gel 14 will be concave in the center thereof, and the fluorescent particles in the sequent coated fluorescent layer 15 will also centrally gather, thus causing the uneven luminous effect, and the uneven diffuse reflection will cause much more useless light;
3. The conventional wire 12 (gold wire), the substrate 10 and the frame 13 are all irradiated by the light of the light source chips 11, but the wire 12 will create shadow, and the concave at the joint between substrate 10 and the frame 13 will also absorb light to cause the light waste again.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.